Les pinceaux de Dean
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Il y avait Dean Thomas. Dean qui aimait dessiner, peindre, mettre sur ses toiles toutes les femmes qui entraient dans sa vie. Mais Dean savait qu'il n'était pas l'artiste, et qu'il devait son talent à ses pinceaux, aux couleurs, mais surtout à ces femmes qui savaient l'inspirer.


Il y avait Dean. Dean qui aimait peindre, dessiner, toutes ces femmes qui entraient dans sa vie. Ces femmes qui posaient pour lui.

Car il était comme ça, Dean. Il savait dégager de chacune les couleurs qu'elles émanaient, selon la pureté de leur âme. Elles étaient pures, elles étaient colorées. Il jouait avec les couleurs, cherchant à les représenter. Des teintes liliales, iridescentes, isabelles, océanes, passant par la garance, le pourpre.

Dean était habile, pour déceler les couleurs de ces femmes. Pour les représenter de façon artistique, utilisant des symboles, leurs couleurs. Il suffisait d'un regard.

Il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Il suffisait d'un regard, pour que Dean sorte ses pinceaux. Il suffisait d'un regard, pour qu'il les connaisse par coeur, du plus profond d'elles mêmes.

Sa peinture colorait l'âme de ces femmes, passant par toutes les teintes. Dean était artiste, c'est ce qu'elles disaient. Mais Dean savait qu'elles exagéraient. Les pinceaux et la peinture étaient maître de Dean, et non pas le contraire.

Il y avait eu Ginny. Ginny au caractère dur, fort, mais pourtant si douce et jolie. Ginny aux cheveux de feu, à la teinte rubescente. Ginny qui savait séduire, rire, et qui pleurait rarement, malgré ce qui lui arrivait. Une véritable vénusté, qui méritait qu'on lui accorde son attention. Pour la peindre, Dean avait utilisé du orange, du rouge, du gris. Car malgré son caractère, elle était une femme douce, sensible. Et ça, seuls les pinceaux de Dean savaient. Alors ils la dessinèrent, faisant voler ses cheveux dans les airs, comme ils avaient si bien l'habitude de le faire, lorsque Ginny volait.

Puis, il y avait eu Luna. Luna qui était teintée de bleu, de lilas, de rouge et de jaune. Luna à l'apparence magnifique, et dont les fleurs sortaient de sa bouche, représentant alors la beauté des choses qu'elle savait si bien dire, si bien exprimer. Luna dont les fleurs sortaient de la bouche, démontrant ainsi son innocence, malgré son âge, et sa beauté. Luna qui était un personnage coloré, quelque peu excentrique. Et surtout, Luna, qui était experte en l'art de regarder voler des coquecigrue, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Et ça, les pinceaux de Dean l'avaient parfaitement peint.

Un soir, Astoria Greengrass était venu le voir. Astoria qui lui avait dit : "Dessine-moi". Comme les autres femmes, d'ailleurs. Mais Astoria, elle était différente. Dean voyait qu'elle était effrayée, qu'elle avait peur de se montrer. Et pourtant, elle en avait tout un tas, de qualités qui méritaient d'être montrées. Alors Dean utilisait des teintes de beurre, de lapis-lazuli , du violet et du rosé, démontrant ainsi son côté de douceur, romantique, paisible. Sur sa toile la représentant, elle était mise à nu. Non pas par perversité, mais pour montrer son authenticité, qu'elle cachait derrière ce masque qu'elle portait, devant les inconnus. Le corps et le visage si bien dessinés d'Astoria révélaient au grand jour sa beauté fine et gracieuse. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Dean venait de mettre sur toile tout ce qu'Astoria avait eu peu de montrer, pendant plusieurs années.

Sa soeur, Daphné, avait été jalouse de la beauté de la toile représentant Astoria. Elle avait foncé vers le pauvre Dean, lui réclamant de la peindre, afin qu'elle ait, elle aussi, sa propre peinture. Contrairement à Astoria, Daphné avait les cheveux flavescents tirant sur le roux, et le regard perçant. Daphné était plus extravertie, et son ton était parfois cassant. Dean l'avait alors peinte en utilisant une majorité de bleu marine et des couleurs de feu : c'était une tempête qui se déchaînait. Mais Dean voyait chez elle quelque chose qui le convainquit de la ressemblance avec sa soeur. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Daphné qui ressemblait à une teinte de crainte. Elle aussi, portait un masque. Sauf que Daphné, elle, faisait un peu comme Ginny : elle ne pleurerait jamais, qu'importait ce qui arriverait. Sauf que Daphné, elle en avait marre, à en croire la manière dont les pinceaux avaient dessiné son regard, et les teintes de violet qui s'étaient insérées.

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de se présenter auprès de Dean, alors qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser.

"Dean, on dit que tu dessines bien. Alors, dessine-moi. "

Dean s'exécuta, cernant alors le regard qu'avait Hermione. Le noisette de ses yeux et l'éclat qui régnait révélait que son âme était triste, démunie. Dean eut presque envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa alors ses pinceaux danser sur la toile, révélant par eux même la cause de ses malheurs. Et puis, cela se devina. Il y avait ce désir de tendresse qu'elle espérait recevoir de celui qu'on croyait être son meilleur ami, Ron. Puis, il y avait la crainte, et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler. On devina dans les expressions d'Hermione que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas réussi. Et qu'ainsi, elle avait perdu quelque chose de très important pour elle. Mais l'art de Dean avait réussi à l'extérioriser. Ses malheurs étaient maintenant renfermés et conservés dans ces teintes océanes et améthystes, et les traits foncés que Dean avait utilisés.

Si un jour, Dean avait peint Pansy Parkinson, c'est qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le parc de Poudlard, les larmes aux yeux et marmonnant des paroles pour elle-même. Dean s'était installée devant elle, et avait sorti sa toile. Pansy avait à peine levé les yeux, et ne lui avait même pas demandé de dégager.

"Respire."

Pansy fit alors ce que son interlocuteur lui demanda. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant alors tout l'air qui pouvait entrer dans ses poumons. Pansy avait été difficile à peindre, principalement par ses airs abscons, difficiles à pénétrer. Peut-être même que c'était ainsi qu'elle était le plus naturelle. Dans ses cheveux qui sortaient involontairement de son chignon, et par l'air qu'elle respirait, le plus calmement du monde. Alors pour Pansy, les couleurs resteraient les mêmes pour son visages : incarnates, rosées, et à peine bleutées. Pansy était naturelle, tel qu'elle était, au moment où il l'avait peint. Et pour Pansy, le choix de ces couleurs avait été un réel hommage à son âme.

C'était unanime. Toutes les femmes adoraient voir les pinceaux de Dean Thomas les imager. Sous sa plume d'artiste, elles avaient toutes l'air à leur meilleur, même lorsque cela entravait leur vie privée. Et Katie Bell ne faisait pas exception à cette unanimité. Éternelle sportive, et pourtant si douce. Katie qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, mais qui portait en elle un courage exceptionnel qui faisait pourtant reculer plus d'un. Elle n'était pas dangereuse; elle était confiante. Et parfois, cela intimidait les autres. Alors Katie portait des teintes rouges et dorées, du bleu et du noir. Katie était représentée telle qu'elle était : une femme forte, confiante, mais pourtant si douce, quand on l'approchait. Sur la peinture de Dean, elle semblait inaccessible. La seule faiblesse que la représentation de Katie laissait démontrer, c'était le bleu invitant qui régnait dans ses yeux.

Puis, il y avait eu la pauvre Sally-Anne Perks, de quatre ans la cadette de Dean. Elle lui était apparue un soir d'automne, les yeux fixant le vide. On aurait dit une enfant qui en avait trop vécu, pour son âge. Ce jugement n'avait rien à voir au fait qu'elle était de quatre ans plus jeune, au contraire. Ce jugement était porté par la douceur de ses traits qui la rendait encore plus jeune, malgré ces autres traits contradictoires, qui la vieillissait. Notamment, il y avait l'éclat qui n'était plus certain de vouloir briller dans ses yeux, mais que les pinceaux de Dean réussirent à guérir, agençant les couleurs de la tristesse de la pauvre fille. Sally-Anne qui croyait voir la vie s'éterniser devant elle se vit contraindre un sourire, voyant ainsi l'agilité de l'artiste qui l'avait peinte, à comprendre les plus grandes parties de sa vie, sans qu'elle n'ait eu à dire un mot.

Dean se souvenait de cette fois là, alors qu'il avait surpris Marietta Edgecombe, en train de pleurer, seule, dans un placard à balais. Dean s'était assis près d'elle, lui disant que cela n'était pas grave. Le mot "CAFARD" était inscrit sur son front à l'aide de grosses pustules, signe de sa trahison face au contrat qu'elle avait signé avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Dean ne lui fit aucune remarque.

"Fais-moi confiance" qu'il lui souffla.  
>"Si t'es pour rire de moi, dégage."<p>

Alors Dean sortit ses pinceaux, sans sortir de toile. Et là, comme ça, sur le mur du placard, ses pinceaux se mirent à valser. Une jeune femme rousse à la robe bleu marine se dessina tranquillement, alors qu'on pouvait lire dans ses expressions le regret, la honte, la tristesse. Mais surtout, on y lisait la solitude. Marietta observait distraitement l'oeuvre du garçon et versa une larme. Elle s'était reconnue. Dean sourit, à la vue de Marietta. Il avait réussi. Une fois l'oeuvre terminée, il se leva, rammassa ses pinceaux, et entreprit de partir. Il crut l'entendre le remercier, mais il continua son chemin, heureux d'en avoir éclairé une autre.

Une autre femme qui avait intrigué Dean et son art était Hannah Abott. Par cette bonté qu'elle émanait, la rigueur qu'elle offrait dans les travaux, et son aptitude à passer pratiquement inaperçue, comme le reste de sa bande. Sans se démarquer, Hannah était toujours là pour tout le monde, toujours gentille, compréhensive. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi les pinceaux avaient mis des papillons tout autour de son visage : Hannah, c'était un peu un symbole d'harmonie. D'harmonie autour d'elle, mais aussi dans l'harmonie des couleurs qui la peignait. Son visage purpurin, les papillons bleutés, garance, isabelle. Elle était belle, Hannah, de ses cheveux flaves, et de ses yeux bleus. De son regard intrigué, et de ses airs toujours prêts à aider.

Une autre femme qu'il avait eu du mal à cerner, c'était sans aucun doute la petite Lisa Turpin. La petite Lisa qui avait des airs sauvages, sans que Dean ne puisse comprendre d'où cela venait. Elle n'était pas agressive, la petite Lisa. Ce n'était que ses airs, qui donnaient peu envie de s'en approcher. Sans doute car elle était furieuse contre elle même, contre les autres, contre la vie elle-même. Alors Dean ne fit que peindre son regard, ignorant ses cheveux mordorés en broussaille. Mais c'était suffisant pour ce qu'il avait besoin de faire ressortir d'elle. Du pourpre, du rosé, du bleu. Mais le regard noir, tout comme la couleur de ses iris. Peut-être qu'il était là, le problème de Lisa. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était une personne qui avait voulu sembler agressive. C'était simplement que la nature ne l'avait pas choyé.

Et à son contraire, il y avait eu Alicia Spinnet. Alicia, qui avait les traits angéliques. Elle était un peu comme Katie, sauf qu'elle était plutôt blonde et avait les traits plus fins. Et qui, comme Hannah, émanait une certaine idée de paix, malgré ses capacités sportives. Elle semblait faite de porcelaine, fragile, comme la première fleur niévale du printemps. Alicia, qui semblait maîtriser l'art de se faire prendre au miroir aux alouettes, malgré elle. Alicia, dont le teint était lilial, et dont l'âme rappelait la beauté de la nature. Alicia qui fut peinte de bleu et de lilas, avec de jolies teintes rougies dans les yeux. Rougies pour rappeler le sang qui lui arrivait de faire couler, par soucis des autres. En tout cas, c'est ce que les pinceaux de Dean racontaient sur elle.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Demelza Robins. Demelza avec qui Dean avait eu la chance de jouer au Quidditch, lors de sa sixième année. Demelza qui était un personnage haut en couleur, lorsqu'on la connaissait. Mais qui autrement, était plutôt réservée. Dean n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Car ce n'était pas lui, l'artiste, mais ses instruments. Et Demelza se laissa faire, prenant la pose pour lui, se sentant amusée par les actes de son compagnon. Le portrait de Demelza était sans nul doute le plus coloré de tous ceux qu'il avait peint. Il pleuvait des couleurs, sur la toile la représentant : des teintes de garance, d'abricot, azurines, de capucines et de fuschia, du jaune et de la chartreuse, passant par des teintes océanes, marines, saphir. Et pourtant, son visage semblait attendre quelque chose, qu'il ne put deviner. Mais Demelza restait Demelza. Une jeune fille sportive, sémillante, et pourtant, si mystérieuse.

Enfin, il avait peint Susan Bones, qui était une élève de son année, à Poufsouffle. Une jeune fille rousse, au visage quelque peu joufflu. Et lorsqu'il l'avait peint, elle aussi, était en train de pleurer, seule, dans son coin. Une détresse immense l'atteignait, il n'y avait rien de plus sur. Elle semblait effrayée, beaucoup plus que triste. Elle semblait chercher une issue, issue que Dean lui proposa, en tentant de la dessiner. Elle se laissa faire, se calmant le temps d'un instant, laissant les couleurs de la peinture lui colorer les cheveux d'une teinte iridescente, représentant ainsi toute la gamme d'émotion qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Lorsque Dean lui expliqua la signification de chacune de ces couleurs, Susan se calma tranquilement, constatant ainsi la vérité transposée sur une toile toute simplette. Éclairée sur ce qu'elle ressentait, Susan remercia Dean. Enfin, elle pouvait savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour elle.

Mais celle que Dean avait préféré peindre, c'était sans aucun doute Lavande. Lavande qui était une romantique, et dont l'âme était teintée de rose, et de couleur pâles. Seuls ses yeux et les quelques fleurs qui ornaient son visage étaient colorés de bleu, qui représentait ici la douceur de son âme de jeune péroncelle. Son regard de jeune amoureuse, s'accordant si bien avec les couleurs que les pinceaux lui donnaient. Lavande l'amoureuse, Lavande la bien-aimée de l'art du jeune garçon.

Toutes les femmes qui passaient par ses pinceaux avaient leur histoire. Qu'importait leur prénom, leur histoire. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que leur histoire soit transposée dans les traits de leur visage. Toutes les femmes qui y passaient repartaient avec ce même sourire de satisfaction, leurs maux étant guéris et compris, par ce garçon dont peu connaissaient réellement. Dean était un artiste, qu'elles disaient. Mais Dean avait surtout compris une chose : ce n'était pas lui, l'artiste. C'était les pinceaux, et les femmes qui venaient les inspirer.


End file.
